


Uratha and Garou against Makuta Chirox

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, Kindred of the East, Werewolf: The Apocalypse, Werewolf: The Forsaken
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Demonic Possession, Malay traditions, Werewolves, Why masquerades are important, genetic memories aren't good things
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: The Uratha and Garou come into a reluctant alliance as an ambitious self proclaimed spirit of science who has been allying with vampires, is attempting to sow discord among the Lune Alliance, with reversing genetic memories and making the lost Fera, except as
Kudos: 2





	Uratha and Garou against Makuta Chirox

Storm around the Malam, the youngest Cliath and a Homid Philodox of the Children of Gaia in Jakarta rose her hand up as the other members of the Malam Claw pack were about to head off towards the meeting. "Remind me again why those three subgroups of Red talons, Ivory Claws and Bone Talons are coming along to the meeting Boss. The Pure are hated by almost every other shapeshifter group apart from the Rokea." Metalsnap, the Glass Walker Rahu with a cybernetic arm, leg and chest replied angrily. "I don't like this either kiddo. But the elders have gotten their stupid paws out of their snouts, which is a good thing." The rest of the pack groaned, at least none of the actual silver fangs were coming. 

"Remind us again why we let you keep this lab, honoured guest?" Anwara Tuah, the local Bamboo Monkey head of the Jakarta veterinary labs asked sarcastically as a pale grey, black and white bat-like demonic figure sliced apart a corrupted Xilaban with glee as the demon cackled. "You said you wanted proof of a genetic link between these bat monster mockeries and the vampires from the Old World of Europe. So I've not found one, but there's something surprising in store." She raised an eyebrow behind tired grey eyes as she took a look at the report. "So you found a link between these Xilbabans, several mortal familes across Mexico and many allies of the Beast courts all across the South east and beyond? That's disturbing.." 

Barely five months later, Pentax, the Lune Alliance and everybody else would be in for a rude awakening. Kinfolk, mortals and even people who weren't aware of the First Change or even the Masquerade were beginning First Changes into bats, oxen, boars and other long lost shapeshifters to Earth as Sean Roadrunner, the Ghost wolf Ragabash complained, in. "Okay, who thought it was a good idea to bring back the lost Fera? Because now the USA Goverment is panicking and I don't want to find out if they want to herd us next!" 


End file.
